


Paradise

by orphan_account



Series: 1230 + 1004 | Jihan Oneshots [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Title: ParadiseWarnings: Major Character DeathSummary: Embarking on life’s journey has never been as rewarding as this moment here; with youWord Count: 140





	Paradise

**──────────**

 

_ Jeonghan-ah, _

 

_ Paradise was a tough concept for me to grasp at first. Was it a mere destination one desired to reach? Was it an idealistic mental state to achieve? Before I had met you, I used to believe in juvenile definitions: owning all the riches in the world, winning the lottery, attaining a famous status in society, being remembered for something, becoming immortal. You taught me how to be selfless, how to care, how to love. _

 

_ Well, I have finally concluded what paradise is to me: _

_ Paradise is being with you. _

 

_ Sincerely, _

 

_ Jisoo _

 

x

 

A lonely tear escaped Jisoo’s eye and cascaded down his face, falling down onto Jeonghan’s lifeless form.

 

“Farewell, my love,” Jisoo choked out, heart clenching in sorrow. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

He folded up the letter and tucked it underneath where Jeonghan’s cold hand rested.

 

_ Farewell. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my darlings c: This will be the last oneshot in my Jihan collection. I'm sorry to those who enjoyed so far~ I will always love the SVT members, but it's been hard to find inspiration to write about them for a while. Please understand, and thank you <3


End file.
